


Her Hope

by AutisticWriter



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [21]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hope, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Writer's Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Komaru reflects on her biggest source of Hope: Touko.Prompt 21: Hope





	Her Hope

She almost fell to despair. If Monaca’s plan had succeeded, she would…

  
But that isn’t the point. She almost fell to despair, but she didn’t. She was saved… by Touko.

  
Back in that room, when Komaru stood with the controller raised above her head, almost catatonic with despair, Touko stopped her. She snapped her out of it. She saved her.

  
Komaru knows her brother is known as the Ultimate Hope, and that Touko survived something truly horrific with him. Makoto’s Hope must have rubbed off on Touko.

  
Because Fukawa Touko, her best friend, her girlfriend, is definitely Naegi Komaru’s Hope.


End file.
